staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Maja 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2828 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3043); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2829 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3044); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Wyjście na zakupy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:19 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Cedric - Niespodzianki w kuchni odc.87 (Cedric / Cookin' with gag); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Sąsiedzi - Dywan odc.2 (Koberec); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Złodziejaszek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Łatek - Wojna sąsiedzka odc. 98 (The family feud); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Don Matteo IV - Zatrute wino, odc. 2 (Don Matteo IV, Il Calice Avvelenato); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Kap,kap..nie tylko łzy odc.62; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1095; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 703; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1279; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Przed Eurowizją - odc.6; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Re:akcja - odc.15; program dla młodzieży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Warto kochać - odc. 45; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2830 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3045); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2831 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3046); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1100; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1280; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Plebania - odc. 708; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Okno na niebo odc.62 (Eye in the sky); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Finał Pucharu UEFA Middlesbrough - FC Sevilla ( studio ) 20:45 Finał Pucharu UEFA Middlesbrough - FC Sevilla 22:50 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Wiadomości 23:15 Był taki dzień; felieton 23:20 Akademia policyjna - odc. 9/13; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Plus minus; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Sztuka kochania 97'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Joanna Trzepiecińska, Piotr Machalica, Piotr Polk, Anna Romantowska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Ewa Ziętek, Jerzy Bończak, Wiktor Zborowski, Bogusław Linda, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:50 Rzeczy i ludzie - Uchodźcy w Ugandzie (Hab und Gut in aller Welt. Refugies en Uganda) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja (2002); reż.:Gerlinde Boehm; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Był taki dzień; felieton 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06.05 Złotopolscy (401): Mirka trzeba ratować - serial obyczajowy 06.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 06.40 Dwójka dzieciom: Molly (5/13) - serial obyczajowy 07.10 Telezakupy 07.25 Od przedszkola do Opola: Kombii - program rozrywkowy 07.50 Dwójka dzieciom: Jak to działa? (23/26): Pierścionek Brendy, czyli o ciśnieniu - serial animowany, Francja/Wielka Brytania 08.05 Detektyw w sutannie 2 (6/13): Dom, w którym straszy - serial kryminalny 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09.30 Prognoza pogody 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 11.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 11.10 M jak miłość (333) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Kaszubski smak - magazyn kulinarny 12.25 Telezakupy 12.40 Święta wojna (149): Skarb - serial komediowy 13.10 Matrix, czyli 1000 kabaretowych światów - 22. Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2006 - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 14.05 Lokatorzy (104): Lekcja mądrości - serial 14.35 Morskie opowieści (10): Na tropie ośmiornicy - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 15.00 Gliniarz i prokurator 3 (9/26): Godzina chwały - serial kryminaln 15.50 Twój portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 16.00 Panorama 16.15 M jak miłość (411) - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Kulisy serialu M jak miłość 17.15 Zorro (29/78) - serial przygodowy 17.40 Kocha, lubi, szanuje... - wywiady Doroty Wellman 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 20.10 M jak miłość (412) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Kulisy serialu M jak miłość 21.10 Świry 2006 - najbardziej zwariowany plebiscyt - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.35 Prognoza pogody 22.45 Konfrontacja - magazyn 23.20 Alibi na środę: Chinatown - dramat kryminalny, USA 1974 01.30 D-Day - Szósty czerwca czterdzieści cztery (1) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 02.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 B-Daman - serial animowany 07:55 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 08:45 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:45 Boston Public - serial obyczajowy USA 2001 10:45 Quizmania - teleturniej 11:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12:00 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 12:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 13:15 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy reż. Mirosław Bork, Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2003 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 17:05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:05 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 20:45 Zakręcony - komedia reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. Elizabeth Hurley, Brendan Fraser, Frances O'Connor, Miriam Shor USA 2000 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:40 Show!Time - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 00:10 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Prognoza pogody 00:35 Playboy special - program erotyczny 02:35 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 03:35 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:30 Telesklep 07:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 08:10 W-11: Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:00 Salon gier - teleturniej interaktywny 10:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 644 Polska 2003 11:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13:00 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 18/23 USA 2002 14:00 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/22 reż. Robert Ellis Miller, USA 1995 15:00 Barwy grzechu - telenowela odc. 85/160 reż. Denise Saraceni, Brazylia 2004 16:00 Fakty 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W-11: Wydział Śledczy: Podwójny skok - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 645 Polska 2003 21:30 Gra - dramat sensacyjny reż. David Fincher, wyk. Michael Douglas, Sean Penn, Deborah Kara Unger, James Rebhorn USA 1997 00:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 01:25 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:30 Telesklep 03:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 06:15 Świat Pacyfiku: Kraj przeszłości i przyszłości – serial dokumentalny 07:10 Książki z górnej półki – prezentacje 07:13 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:50 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:50 OTV 20:00 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 20:30 Kurier 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 OTV 22:15 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Ziemia niebieska jak pomarańcza: Coma – cykl reportaży 23:30 Zatrzymać przeszłość – dramat psychologiczny, Australia 1996 01:05 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 01:30 Kurier 01:50 Kurier sportowy 02:00 Echa dnia TV 4 05:55 Sztukateria –magazyn kulturalny 06:20 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 07:55 TV market 08:25 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:55 Kachorra to ja (102) 10:00 Cała prawda – niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi – talk show 11:00 Strażnik Teksasu (82) 12:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 13:05 Przetrwanie – teleturniej 13:50 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 14:40 Muza.pl – program muzyczny 15:10 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 15:40 Detektor – raport Czwórki – magazyn reporterów 16:10 Kachorra to ja (103) 17:15 Cała prawda – niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi – talk show 18:15 Przetrwanie – teleturniej 19:00 Cień anioła (1) – serial fantastyczny 20:00 Komisarz Rex (3) – serial sensacyjny 21:00 Paszport do świata mody – reality show 22:05 Detektor – raport Czwórki – magazyn reporterów 22:40 Braterstwo wilków – horror, Francja 2001 01:35 Biznes wydarzenia 01:50 Prognoza pogody 01:55 Odlot – program rozrywkowy 02:30 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 03:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial 03:45 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny TVN 7 05:25 Żarty na bok - serial obyczajowy odc. 7/36 USA 2000 06:15 Telesklep 07:15 Najemnicy 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/17 reż. Dan Gordon, Kanada/ USA 1997 08:20 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 63/135 Meksyk 2003 09:10 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 44/48 USA 1994 10:05 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 18/22 reż. Thomas Carter, USA 2002 11:05 Telesklep 12:55 Mania grania - teleturniej interaktywny 13:50 Żarty na bok - serial obyczajowy odc. 7/36 USA 2000 14:45 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 64/135 Meksyk 2003 15:35 Studenciaki - serial komediowy odc. 2/17 reż. Paul Feig, Judd Apatow i inni, USA 2001 16:10 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 13/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 16:40 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 6/100 USA 1986 17:10 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 45/48 USA 1994 18:10 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 19/22 reż. Thomas Carter, USA 2002 19:10 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 14/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 19:40 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 7/100 USA 1986 20:10 Życie jak dom - komediodramat reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Kevin Kline, Kristin Scott Thomas, Hayden Christensen, Jena Malone USA 2001 22:45 Akta zbrodni - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/22 reż. Paul Dowling, USA 2000 23:15 Dobermann - film sensacyjny reż. Jan Kounen, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Tchéky Karyo, Monica Bellucci, Antoine Basler Francja 1997 01:20 Studenciaki - serial komediowy odc. 2/17 reż. Paul Feig, Judd Apatow i inni, USA 2001 01:50 Telesklep TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Budzik - Kwiatki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ostoja - odc. 26; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Jest takie miejsce - Zamość.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.20; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Bezpieka na tropach Czesława Miłosza; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Ze sztuką na ty - Stanisław Witkiewicz - malarz; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Parnas literacki - Halina Poświatowska; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 To nie jest koniec świata - odc. 8; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1061; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 426; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Wieści Polonijne 13:20 Droga do wolności; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Kochaj mnie - odc.138; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Maryla Rodowicz i jej gitarzyści; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Warto rozmawiać - (67) ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Budzik - Kwiatki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Ostoja - odc. 26; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Od przedszkola do Opola - kabaret Elita; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka miesiąca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Zacisze gwiazd - Małgorzata Ostrowska-Królikowska i Paweł Królikowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Unijnym traktem - Łatwiej z ekspertem; cykl reportaży 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i nośna kura; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1980); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1061; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 426; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Labirynty kultury - "Śmierć w Breslau"; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Zbyt wielkie serce 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Paweł Woldan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i nośna kura; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1980); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1061; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 426; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Dzieci Afryki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Jest takie miejsce - Zamość.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 13:05 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 13:20 Mój program przedstawia Edward Dziewoński - program artystyczny 14:40 Mąż pod łóżkiem - nowele filmowe, Polska 1967 15:10 Złote runo - komedia, Polska 1996 16:30 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - jazz 17:00 Przewodnik (37/69) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Zbudować świat, jakiego świat nie widział - reportaż 17:50 Studio Kultura (1) - magazyn kulturalny 17:55 Studio Kultura (2) - magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Maj '68 - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 21:00 Milou w maju - komedia, Francja 1989 22:40 Przewodnik (37/69) - magazyn kulturalny 22:45 Kinoffkino (14/17) - magazyn filmowy 23:47 Strefa alternatywna: Czytanie dramatu (6/7) - program artystyczny 00:05 Strefa alternatywna: Komix (80/99) - program artystyczny 00:10 Strefa alternatywna: Francis Ford Coppola przedstawia: Żelazny Krąg - film krótkometrażowy, Australia 1994 00:35 Strefa alternatywna: The Plastic People of the Universe - koncert 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 06:00 Bez autocenzury - program publicystyczny 06:45 Wolność słowa - program publicystyczny 07:20 Knieja - magazyn przyrodniczy 07:45 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 08:30 Niewolnica Isaura (35/100) - telenowela, Brazylia 1976 09:10 Życie jak poker (43) - telenowela, Polska 1998 09:40 Pamiętnik nastolatki (21) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 10:10 Jak to się robi? - program dla dzieci 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Telezakupy 12:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13:20 Telezakupy 14:00 Octava Dies 14:35 Wolność słowa - program publicystyczny 15:10 Don Matteo (65) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 2000 16:20 Domowa kawiarenka (38) 16:50 Pamiętnik nastolatki (22) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 17:20 Niewolnica Isaura (36/100) - telenowela, Brazylia 1976 17:55 Psie serce (3) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2002 18:55 Zimna wojna (10/24) - serial dokumentalny 19:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:40 Beach Boys ulubieńcy Ameryki - film dokumentalny 22:50 Wszystko dla orląt - film dokumentalny 23:30 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:10 Audiencja generalna 01:40 Zachować dla przyszłości (1) - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Ksiądz Karol Messerschmidt - film dokumentalny 02:35 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny Eurosport 08:30 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Puchar UEFA - piłka nożna 09:30 World Cup Season - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 Gillette Power Generation - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Football Gillette Series - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Puchar UEFA - piłka nożna 12:30 Turniej WTA w Berlinie - tenis 19:30 T. Golovin R. Gasquet - tenis 19:45 Inside Alinghi - żeglarstwo 19:50 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Skoki pokazowe w Kentucky - jeździectwo 21:00 Superliga w La Baule - jeździectwo 22:00 Turniej z cyklu US PGA Wachovia Championship - golf 23:00 Europejska seria turniejów PGA Italian Open - golf 23:30 Challenge Tour - golf 00:00 Haru Basho - sumo 01:00 World Cup Season - magazyn piłkarski Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Wiadomości 13:00 Wiadomości 15:00 Niemcy Serbia i Czarnogóra - piłka nożna 16:00 Hiszpania Węgry - piłka nożna 17:00 European All Stars Dutch Selection - piłka nożna 17:55 News Flash 18:00 YOZ Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18:30 Mistrzostwa Świata Hiszpania - trial 18:55 News Flash 19:00 Gillette Power Generation - magazyn piłkarski 19:30 Football Gillette Series - magazyn piłkarski 19:55 News Flash 20:00 Pro Tahiti - surfing 20:15 Turniej WTA w Berlinie - tenis 20:55 News Flash 21:00 Turniej WTA w Berlinie - tenis 21:55 News Flash 22:00 Fight Club - sporty walki 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 European All Stars Dutch Selection - piłka nożna 00:15 Wiadomości wieczorne 01:00 Wiadomości 03:00 Wiadomości Polsat Sport 07:00 Polska Peru - piłka nożna 09:00 CKM Złomrex Włókniarz Częstochowa Budlex Polonia Bydgoszcz - żużel 11:00 Finaliści MŚ 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 KO TV - magazyn bokserski 12:00 Finaliści MŚ 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Preston North End Leeds United - piłka nożna 14:55 Clip - magazyn sportowy 15:10 Słowacja Rosja - hokej na lodzie 17:45 Czechy Finlandia - hokej na lodzie 19:10 Szwecja Szwajcaria - hokej na lodzie 22:00 Finaliści MŚ 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 22:30 Mundial 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Watford Londyn Crystal Palace - piłka nożna Ale kino! 08:00 Wymazane z pamięci - thriller reż. Patrick Dewolf, wyk. Mathew Mackay, John Hurt, Marthe Keller, Kathleen Robertson Francja/ Kanada 2002 09:30 Drobne cwaniaczki - komedia kryminalna reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Tony Darrow, Hugh Grant, George Grizzard USA 2000 11:15 Ludzie z pociągu - dramat wojenny reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Maciej Damięcki, Jerzy Block, Andrzej May, Janina Traczykówna Polska 1961 12:55 Historia życia Bette Davis - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 14:35 Złodziej - film obyczajowy reż. Pavel Chukhraj, wyk. Vladimir Mashkov, Yekaterina Rednikova, Misha Filipchuk, Amaliya Mordvinova Rosja/ Francja 1997 16:15 Atak! - film wojenny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Eddie Albert, Jack Palance, Lee Marvin, Robert Strauss USA 1956 18:10 Czerwony jedwab - film obyczajowy reż. Raja Amari, wyk. Hiam Abbass, Hend El Fahem, Maher Kammoun, Monia Hichri Francja/ Tunezja 2002 20:00 ale hit! Wrota niebios - western reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Christopher Walken, Isabelle Huppert, Sam Waterston USA 1980 23:40 Wiarołomni - dramat psychologiczny reż. Liv Ullmann, wyk. Lena Endre, Krister Henriksson, Thomas Hanzon, Michelle Gylemo Norwegia/ Niemcy/ Włochy/ Szwecja/ Finlandia 2000 02:15 Miejskie dreszczowce - Gdy kota nie ma w domu - film krótkometrażowy 02:30 Zemsta Hebalończyka - film animowany reż. Anders Ronnow Klarlund, wyk. Dania/ Szwecja/ Norwegia/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 Canal+ Film 08:30 14 godzin - dramat sensacyjny reż. Gregg Champion, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Rick Schroder, JoBeth Williams, Kirsten Robek USA 2005 10:05 Ja, robot - film SF reż. Alex Proyas, wyk. Will Smith, Bridget Moynahan, Alan Tudyk, James Cromwell USA 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Przed odlotem - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Rogulski, wyk. Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Kryszak, Marek Siudym, Józef Fryźlewicz Polska 1980 14:35 Wirujący seks - film muzyczny reż. Emile Ardolino, wyk. Jennifer Grey, Patrick Swayze, Jerry Orbach, Cynthia Rhodes USA 1987 16:20 Drużyna 2 - film familijny reż. David M. Evans, wyk. Max Lloyd-Jones, Brett Kelly, James Willson, Samantha Burton USA 2005 17:55 Kasjerzy czy kasiarze? - komedia reż. Gavin Grazer, wyk. Alicia Silverstone, Woody Harrelson, Paulo Costanzo, Rachael Leigh Cook USA 2003 19:30 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 27 wyk. Japonia 2005 20:00 Palec boży - film psychologiczny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Marian Opania, Aleksander Benczak, Grażyna Chęcińska, Maciej Englert Polska 1974 21:30 Nemesis Game - thriller reż. Jesse Warn, wyk. Carly Pope, Adrian Paul, Ian McShane, Rena Owen Kanada/ Nowa Zelandia/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 23:00 Rodzina na wakacjach - komedia reż. Christopher Erskin, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Vanessa L. Williams, Solange Knowles, Bow Wow USA 2004 00:35 Osaczony - thriller reż. Florent Emilio Siri, wyk. Bruce Willis, Kevin Pollak, Jimmy Bennett, Michelle Horn USA/ Niemcy 2005 02:25 Paragraf 46 - film SF reż. Michael Winterbottom, wyk. Tim Robbins, Togo Igawa, Nabil Elouhabi, Samantha Morton Wlk. Brytania 2003 04:00 Bracia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Susanne Bier, wyk. Connie Nielsen, Ulrich Thomsen, Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Sarah Juel Werner Dania 2004 Canal+ Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:35 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Odra Wodzisław - Polonia Warszawa 10:25 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Górnik Zabrze 13:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz GKS Bełchatów - Zagłębie Lubin 15:25 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 17:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Multiliga+ 22:05 Wstęp do meczu 22:20 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 00:35 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 01:05 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Barcelona - Espanyol Barcelona 03:05 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 03:40 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 04:15 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 04:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska Canal+ 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Rozrachunek - thriller reż. Pieter Jan Brugge, wyk. Robert Redford, Helen Mirren, Willem Dafoe, Alessandro Nivola USA/ Niemcy 2004 09:40 Wilcze echa - film przygodowy reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Zbigniew Dobrzyński, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Marek Perepeczko, Irena Karel Polska 1968 11:25 Odnaleźć przeznaczenie - melodramat reż. Paul Feig, wyk. James Caviezel, Joan Plowright, Silvia De Santis, Ben Tibber USA 2003 13:00 Dziewica z Liverpoolu - komedia reż. Lee Donaldson, wyk. Katie Ellen Jones, Imelda Staunton, Ricky Tomlinson, Johnny Vegas Wlk. Brytania 2003 14:35 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 15:25 Wieczór z Rodem Stewartem - koncert 16:30 Wielki podryw - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Trojan, Jerzy Kołodziejczyk, wyk. Anna Chodakowska, Zbigniew Bielski, Danuta Kowalska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew Polska 1978 18:20 Wimbledon - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Kirsten Dunst, Paul Bettany, Eleanor Bron, Kyle Hyde USA/ Francja 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Rodzina na wakacjach - komedia reż. Christopher Erskin, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Vanessa L. Williams, Solange Knowles, Bow Wow USA 2004 22:40 Premiera. SuperDeser Bóg - film krótkometrażowy 23:15 Premiera South Park VIII - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 11 23:45 Rollercoaster - film sensacyjny reż. James Goldstone, wyk. George Segal, Richard Widmark, Timothy Bottoms, Henry Fonda USA 1977 01:50 Lato miłości - film obyczajowy reż. Paweł Pawlikowski, wyk. Nathalie Press, Emily Blunt, Paddy Considine, Dean Andrews Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:15 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Stuhr, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski Polska 1999 Cartoon Network 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:30 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 07:25 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Mucha Lucha - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:00 Toonami B-Daman - serial animowany 19:25 Toonami Transformers: Cybertron - serial animowany 19:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 20:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Szpieg - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 07:00 Stalin - największy dyktator w historii - film dokumentalny odc. 1 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazd gąsienicowy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Aborygeńska Brytania - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Most odporny na trzęsienia ziemi - San Francisco - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Czarna wdowa - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szpieg - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:00 Stalin - największy dyktator w historii - film dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazd gąsienicowy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 49 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 50 16:00 Superjazda: Skóra - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Strażacy: Za mną! - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Wyścig po prąd - Algieria - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowy apartament - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Czarna wdowa - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Godzina zero: Król kokainy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Na tropie legend: Człowiek w żelaznej masce - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Młodość za wszelką cenę - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Transatlantycki tunel 02:00 Z akt FBI: Zdradzeni bracia 03:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Obozowanie w dżungli - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Wyścig po prąd - Algieria - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Czarna wdowa - serial dokumentalny HBO 06:30 Jadłodajnia - komediodramat reż. Nisha Ganatra, wyk. Alison Pill, Barbara Mamabolo, Gil Bellows, J. Adam Brown Kanada/ USA 2003 08:00 Nieznośni smarkacze - komedia reż. Giacomo Campeotto, wyk. Adam Gilbert Jespersen, Kirstine Rosenkrands Mikkelsen, Sebastian Aagaard-Williams, Rita Angela Dania 2003 09:25 Liga najgłupszych dżentelmenów - komedia reż. Javier Fesser, wyk. Benito Pocino, Pepe Viyuela, Dominique Pinon, Paco Sagárzazu Hiszpania 2003 11:10 Najpierw mnie pocałuj - komedia reż. Ambrogio Lo Giudice, wyk. Marco Cocci, Stefania Rocca, Luca Zingaretti Włochy 2003 12:35 Smak Indii - komedia reż. Krishna D.K., Raj Nidimoru, wyk. Anjaan Srivastav, Bharati Achrekar, Reef Karim, Pooja Kumar USA 2003 14:35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 15:05 Looney Tunes znowu w akcji - film przygodowy reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Jenna Elfman, Steve Martin, Timothy Dalton USA 2003 16:35 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 13 reż. Martin Wood, Peter DeLuise, Andy Mikita, Peter F. Woeste, USA 2004 17:20 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 14 reż. Martin Wood, Peter DeLuise, Andy Mikita, Peter F. Woeste, USA 2004 18:05 Wenus w mundurze - komedia romantyczna reż. Niels Nielsen, wyk. Monica Serene Garnich, Jonathan Aube, Jennifer Gareis, Miguel Pérez USA 2002 19:35 Premiera Donald Trump - historia nieautoryzowana - dramat biograficzny reż. John David Coles, wyk. Katheryn Winnick, Justin Louis, Jennifer Baxter, Aaron Abrams USA 2005 21:00 Życie, którego nie było - thriller reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Julianne Moore, Christopher Kovaleski, Matthew Pleszewicz, Anthony Edwards USA 2004 22:35 Miłosne domino - komedia reż. Greg Lombardo, wyk. Scott Cohen, Michael Leydon Campbell, John Stamos, Paulina Porizkova USA 2004 00:05 Rzym - serial historyczny odc. 11 reż. Michael Apted, Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2005 00:55 Mroczna plaża - horror reż. Martin Murphy, wyk. Leon Ford, Charlie Garber, Lenka Kripac, Steve Le Marquand Australia 2003 02:20 W innym życiu - dramat kryminalny reż. Philip Goodhew, wyk. Natasha Little, Ioan Gruffudd, Nick Moran, Tom Wilkinson Wlk. Brytania 2001 04:00 Smak Indii - komedia reż. Krishna D.K., Raj Nidimoru, wyk. Anjaan Srivastav, Bharati Achrekar, Reef Karim, Pooja Kumar USA 2003 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 12:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 13:00 The 70's House - podróż w lata 70. 13:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 14:00 MTV Energy - najlepsze teledyski 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Miss Seventeen - w pogoni za karierą 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 My Own - show randkowe 19:00 The Assistant - Andy Dick szuka asystenta 19:30 100% MTV - dawka prawdziwej muzy 20:00 Load - MTV na wapie 20:02 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 21:02 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 21:30 One Bad Trip - imprezowicze pod nadzorem 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 22:30 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 23:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Mrówki, które zjadają Amerykę - film dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Autobahn - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Megamiasta: Hongkong - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Łowcy mórz: Wrak Esmeraldy Artura Prata - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Mrówki, które zjadają Amerykę - film dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Autobahn - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Robale atakują: Krwiopijcy - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Robale z piekła rodem: X-peryment - serial dokumentalny 17:30 W świecie krokodyli: Szkoła twardych krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa na autostradzie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Mrówki, które zjadają Amerykę - film dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Airbus A380 - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Ronald Reagan - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojskowy transport lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaryjne wodowanie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Ronald Reagan - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojskowy transport lotniczy - serial dokumentalny TVN 24 06:00 Poranek TVN 24 06:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Internet 24, Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 TVN Fakty 16:15 Serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Skaner polityczny, Internet 24, Prognoza pogody 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:52 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 23:00 Bilans, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:10 Firma - magazyn 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 01:30 24 godziny, Serwis sportowy 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:55 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 04:30 24 godziny 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:33 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:55 Serwis sportowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Gwiazdograj 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:20 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Gwiazdograj 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 O co kaman - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Gwiazdograj 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Beściaki - program muzyczny 20:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny - short 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 PL Top 10 - lista przebojów 23:00 VIVA Quiz - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Parot - Extreme AXN 06:00 11. godzina 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 06:50 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 07:40 Andromeda 4 - serial SF odc. 9 08:30 Władca zwierz±t 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 2 09:20 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 10:10 11. godzina 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 11:00 Andromeda 4 - serial SF odc. 9 11:45 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 12:35 Władca zwierz±t 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 2 13:25 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 14:15 Sliders: Pi±ty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 3 15:05 11. godzina 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 15:55 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 16:45 Andromeda 4 - serial SF odc. 10 17:35 Władca zwierz±t 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 3 18:25 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 19:15 Sliders: Pi±ty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 4 20:05 Zabójcze umysły - serial kryminalny odc. 9 20:55 Złoto Majów - film sensacyjny 22:35 Sliders: Pi±ty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 4 23:25 Zabójcze umysły - serial kryminalny odc. 9 00:10 Złoto Majów - film sensacyjny 01:50 Zabójcze umysły - serial kryminalny odc. 9 Cinemax 06:00 Dzień delfina - film przygodowy 07:50 Duchy - film obyczajowy 09:15 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Porzucone przed ołtarzem - magazyn filmowy 09:40 Uczeń mordercy - dramat kryminalny 11:15 Na przekór - dramat obyczajowy 12:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Harvey Weinstein - magazyn filmowy odc. 7 13:15 Krzyk w ciemno¶ci - dramat sensacyjny 15:15 Duchy - film obyczajowy 16:40 Uczeń mordercy - dramat kryminalny 18:15 Harold i Maude - komedia romantyczna 20:00 Ekrany ¶wiata. Premiera Kraina ¶niegu - dramat obyczajowy 22:25 Madame Edouard - horror komediowy 00:00 Ocean dusz 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 01:35 Taniec pod księżycem - film obyczajowy 03:05 Klatka szaleńców 3 - komedia 04:35 Motyw - thriller Hallmark 06:00 Zerwanie więzów rodzinnych, czyli... - dramat obyczajowy 07:45 Zaklęty ksi±żę - komedia romantyczna 09:30 Nie taki zwykły romans - komedia romantyczna 11:15 Ksi±żę i żebrak - film familijny 13:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 14:00 Zerwanie więzów rodzinnych, czyli... - dramat obyczajowy 15:45 Zaklęty ksi±żę - komedia romantyczna 17:30 Nie taki zwykły romans - komedia romantyczna 19:15 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 20:15 Jane Doe: Inna twarz - film kryminalny 22:00 Prawo i porz±dek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 23:00 Porwanie Sinatry - dramat sensacyjny 00:45 Dzień Wszystkich ¦więtych - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 02:30 Jane Doe: Inna twarz - film kryminalny 04:15 Dzień Wszystkich ¦więtych - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 MiniMini 06:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 38 06:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 39 06:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 40 06:30 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 19 06:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 48 07:05 Olinek Okr±glinek - serial animowany odc. 22 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 15 07:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 68 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany odc. 60 08:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 80 08:35 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany odc. 10 08:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 23 09:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 59 09:10 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 47 09:25 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 21 09:35 ¦wiat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 9 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 27 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 26 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 26 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 35 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany odc. 59 11:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 78 11:35 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany odc. 9 11:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 22 12:00 Podróże Kapitana Klipera - serial animowany odc. 3 12:10 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 50 12:25 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 50 12:45 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 4 13:00 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 20 13:25 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 21 13:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany odc. 12 14:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 35 14:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 36 14:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 37 14:30 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 18 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 47 15:05 Olinek Okr±glinek - serial animowany odc. 21 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 14 15:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 67 16:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 57 16:10 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 46 16:25 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 20 16:35 ¦wiat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 8 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 26 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 25 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 25 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 34 18:00 Podróże Kapitana Klipera - serial animowany odc. 3 18:10 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 49 18:25 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 49 19:10 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 3 19:15 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 18 19:25 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 19 19:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany odc. 11 VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzaj±cy miks teledysków 10:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - oldies but goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 11:00 All Access: Wy¶cig do ołtarza - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:30 All Access: Lenny Kravitz - za kulisami życia gwiazd 12:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 13:00 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 13:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 14:00 3 z 1 - trzy teledyski jednego wykonawcy 14:15 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 16:00 Data Videos - teledyski z opisem 17:00 Na temat - klipy z kluczem 18:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 19:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 19:30 New Look - program o modzie 20:00 Rodzina Osbourne'ów - reality show 20:30 VH1 Inside Out'Ostatnia szansa Jamesa Browna" - kulisy show-biznesu 21:30 Wczoraj i dzi¶ - przekrój twórczo¶ci artystów 22:30 Rock Hits - spora dawka mocnych dĽwięków 23:00 Beavis & Butthead - serial animowany 23:30 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Planete 06:45 Legendarne samoloty 2: KC-135 Stratotanker - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/14 07:40 Władcy duchów: Posłaniec bogów - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 08:10 Legendarne samoloty 2: Lotnictwo transportowe - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/14 09:15 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 25/31 09:45 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 26/31 10:15 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 27/31 10:45 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 28/31 11:15 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 29/31 11:45 Stulecie: Wolno¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 12:40 Paul Klee. Milczenie anioła - film dokumentalny 13:35 Wietnamska viagra - film dokumentalny 13:50 Morskie legendy: Skrzydła rybaka - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 14:20 Imperium rzymskie: Legioni¶ci - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 15:15 Josef Ratzinger - mój Watykan - film dokumentalny 16:05 Asmara - miasto Mussoliniego - film dokumentalny 16:15 Moje miasto: Pinang, Praga - serial dokumentalny 16:45 Derwisze tańcz±cy - film dokumentalny 17:00 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 17/31 17:30 Stulecie: ¦mierć i chwała - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 18:25 Morskie legendy: Tanna, wyspa magicznych kamieni - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 18:55 Władczyni fal: Zmiana warty - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 19:45 Johannes Vermeer - "Astronom" - film dokumentalny 20:15 Strażnicy lasu: Syreny z Itamaraca - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/14 20:45 Writerzy - film dokumentalny 22:25 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/31 22:55 Zielona Brygada: Wielki Brat nad Gujan± Francusk± - serial dokumentalny odc. 12-ost. 23:25 Tajemnice konklawe - film dokumentalny 00:15 Jak wybierano papieża - film dokumentalny 01:10 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/31 01:40 Gandhi - eunuch Boga - film dokumentalny Reality TV 06:00 Patrol miejski - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Hollywood: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Policja - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Sezon narciarski - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Z dzienników lekarzy - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 09:20 Kod 3 - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Policja stanowa - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Z kronik policyjnych - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Katastrofy - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Gliniarze - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Gliniarze - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Patrol miejski - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Sezon narciarski - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Najdzielniejsi - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Najdzielniejsi - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Z dzienników lekarzy - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Ratownictwo górskie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Nieujarzmiona pogoda - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Straż przybrzeżna - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Wy¶cig - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Casting - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walki w klatce - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Niezwykłe badania Jane Goldman - serial dokumentalny 22:20 Studenci - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tajemnica Alcatraz - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Na przekór wszystkiemu - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Wy¶cig - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Walki w klatce - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Niezwykłe badania Jane Goldman - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Ratownictwo górskie - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Tajemnica Alcatraz - serial dokumentalny 04:35 Z kronik policyjnych - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Szalej±ce żywioły - serial dokumentalny TCM 21:00 Torpeda poszła! - dramat wojenny 22:35 Okularnik - western komediowy 00:05 Skamieniały las - film kryminalny 01:30 Tomcio Paluch - film familijny Tele 5 06:25 Stellina - telenowela odc. 2/160 07:10 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 08:20 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 45/88 09:10 Telezakupy 11:10 Stellina - telenowela odc. 3/160 12:05 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny odc. 16/46 12:35 Magazyn sportowy 13:05 Klubowicze - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:50 Telezakupy 14:20 Prognoza pogody 14:25 Żar tropików - serial sensacyjny odc. 28/44 15:25 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 69/88 16:20 Klubowicze - program rozrywkowy 16:40 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/46 17:10 Prognoza pogody 17:15 Biały bizon - western 19:05 Klubowicze - program rozrywkowy 19:25 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 W cieniu ¶mierci - dramat kryminalny 21:50 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Wydział do spraw specjalnych - serial kryminalny odc. 35/72 23:00 The Club - program rozrywkowy 23:40 Łowca - serial sensacyjny odc. 2/22 00:30 Grzeszne wyznania - film erotyczny 02:10 Rybia nocka TV Biznes 06:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 07:15 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 07:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 07:45 Poranek biznesu - go¶ć 07:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 08:10 Przegl±d prasy krajowej 08:15 Poranek biznesu - go¶ć 08:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 08:45 Przegl±d prasy krajowej 08:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 09:12 Waluty - kursy 09:20 Poranek biznesu - go¶ć 09:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 09:48 Przegl±d prasy krajowej 09:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 10:10 Bugaj kontra Ziemkiewicz - program publicystyczny 10:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 10:45 Poranek biznesu - go¶ć 10:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 11:10 Poranek biznesu - go¶ć 11:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 11:45 Poranek biznesu - go¶ć 11:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 12:10 Indeks siedmiu - program publicystyczny 12:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 12:45 Biznes lunch - go¶ć 12:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 13:10 Auto-zwiad - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 13:45 Studio biznes - go¶ć 13:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 14:10 Błękitna kropka - magazyn 14:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 14:45 Biznes lunch - go¶ć 14:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 15:10 Biznes lunch - go¶ć 15:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 15:45 Biznes lunch - go¶ć 15:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 16:10 Biznes lunch - go¶ć 16:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 16:45 Biznes lunch - go¶ć 16:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 17:15 Studio biznes - go¶ć 17:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 17:45 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 17:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 18:15 E-biznes - magazyn 18:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 18:45 Studio biznes - go¶ć 18:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 19:15 Polskie mleko - magazyn 19:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 19:45 Studio biznes - go¶ć 19:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 20:15 Studio biznes - go¶ć 20:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 20:45 Studio biznes - go¶ć 20:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 21:15 W 600 sekund dookoła ¶wiata 21:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 21:45 Studio biznes - go¶ć 21:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 22:15 E-biznes - magazyn 22:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 22:45 Studio biznes - go¶ć 22:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 23:15 Sektory, wektory, trendy - przegl±d ¶wiatowej gospodarki 23:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 23:45 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 23:55 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 00:15 Bugaj kontra Ziemkiewicz - program publicystyczny 00:30 Biznes dzisiaj - program informacyjny 00:45 Studio biznes - go¶ć Polonia 1 06:40 Zorro - serial animowany 07:00 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - serial animowany 07:25 Cierpieć z miło¶ci - telenowela odc. 57 08:10 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 19:00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela odc. 80 20:00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela odc. 119 20:30 Bank samotnych serc 20:45 Żużel 1. liga 21:40 Polski sport - magazyn sportowy 22:45 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 22:55 Program erotyczny 23:35 Niegrzeczne historie - magazyn erotyczny 23:55 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:15 Goon - program erotyczny 00:35 Night Shop - magazyn erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Military Shop - magazyn reklamowy 01:05 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 01:15 Night Shop - magazyn erotyczny 01:25 Program erotyczny 01:45 Halo info - program erotyczny 01:50 Night Shop - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Program erotyczny 02:20 Night Shop - magazyn erotyczny 02:35 Sex flirty - magazyn erotyczny 02:55 Program erotyczny 03:10 Night Shop - magazyn erotyczny 03:25 Program erotyczny 03:40 Night Shop - magazyn erotyczny 03:50 Sex flirty - magazyn erotyczny Extreme Sports 06:00 Fusion TV odc. 58 07:00 Drop In TV odc. 8 07:30 Raid odc. 1 08:00 Canadian Moto Cross - program sportowy 09:00 Cactus Garden odc. 46 09:30 Mobile Skatepark Series 2004: MSS Buffalo Skateboarding Vert odc. 16 10:00 Cactus Garden odc. 50 10:30 Hardcore Candy - program sportowy odc. 1 11:00 King Of Concrete 2005 - program sportowy 11:30 Fusion TV odc. 75 12:30 Snickers Bowl at Donnington 2005 13:00 Canadian Moto Cross - program sportowy 14:00 European Drag Racing Champs 2005 - program sportowy odc. 3 14:30 High Octane 2006 - program sportowy odc. 3 15:00 Cactus Garden odc. 46 15:30 The Ride Guide Mountainbike Show - program sportowy odc. 11 16:00 Raid odc. 1 16:30 King Of Concrete 2005 - program sportowy 17:00 Snickers Bowl at Donnington 2005 - program sportowy 17:30 European Drag Racing Champs 2005 - program sportowy odc. 3 18:00 High Octane 2006 - program sportowy odc. 3 18:30 Ultimate Gumballers Poland - program sportowy 19:00 Gumball 3000 : Rules Of The Road Poland - program sportowy 19:30 Cactus Garden odc. 46 20:00 Red Bull X Fighters 2005 20:30 Gumball 3000 : Rules Of The Road Poland - program sportowy 21:00 Canadian Moto Cross - program sportowy 22:00 European Drag Racing Champs 2005 - program sportowy odc. 3 22:30 High Octane 2006 - program sportowy odc. 3 23:00 Ultimate Gumballers Poland - program sportowy 23:30 Gumball 3000 : Rules Of The Road Poland - program sportowy 00:00 Canadian Moto Cross - program sportowy 01:00 Fusion TV odc. 75 02:00 European Drag Racing Champs 2005 - program sportowy odc. 3 02:30 High Octane 2006 - program sportowy odc. 3 03:00 King Of Concrete 2005 - program sportowy 03:30 Snickers Bowl at Donnington 2005 - program sportowy 04:00 Fusion TV odc. 75 05:00 Canadian Moto Cross - program sportowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2006 roku